Fighting Gravity
by MarvelDarling
Summary: Tom and Megan are costars on an indie film. . A battle of bad timing, a fear of losing a friendship and multiple other things stand in their way. And when he finally gets his courage up to tell her how he feels, he learns she's already involved with someone else. But he can't seem to walk away. Fighting her hold on him is like fighting gravity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Captive. Scene One.

_Scene opens. A beautiful, warm morning off the coast of France. A luxurious sailboat is being prepped for departure._

_Sawyer, a young blonde, handsome Englishman. Early thirties. Dressed in a plain white Tshirt and plaid shorts is loading luggage and other things onto the boat. _

_Lisa, a young American brunette, dressed in a flowy, flowery summer dress stands behind him, glancing around the boat that will be her home for the upcoming weeks. The couple have been dating for a whirlwind six months. She has no idea of his plan to propose on their trip. She is obviously more than a little nervous about sailing. _

_SAWYER: (turns to Lisa, beaming smile) Are you ready for this? _

_LISA: (chuckles, nervously) You sure we can't just hole up in a hotel room for the next two weeks? _

_SAWYER: (wraps his arms loosely, comfortingly around her waist) Darling, I promise you this will be the most…beautiful relaxing vacation of your life. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. _

_LISA: You're not going to throw me overboard?_

_SAWYER: (laughs) Not a chance. (He kisses her. Lovingly. Tenderly) You, my darling, will love this. I promise. We are nothing but safe. (Steps away to continue his preparations) _

_LISA: (sighs heavily before attempting to help) I'm not trying to be…unenthusiastic. The idea of being on a boat for two weeks just…kind of frightens me. _

_SAWYER: Simply because you've never done it before. My father and I used to do this all the time. Maybe not quite to this caliber. You're a little spoiled (He smirks in the girl's direction. She returns his smile) _

_LISA: No one asked you to charter the most expensive boat France had on hand. _

_SAWYER: Which is precisely why I did it. _

_LISA: (laughs) Show off. I think we're past the point you need to impress me. _

_SAWYER: My goal is to keep impressing you, my love. I've got to do something to keep you around. _

_LISA: (shaking her head) I have no plans to go anywhere. _

_SAWYER: Well, I'd hope not. We'll soon be in the middle of the Atlantic. _

Tom Hiddleston ran his hand over his head as he began reading the scene for that day. He always felt slightly strange filming the opening of a movie halfway through filming itself, but the crew had to wait for the perfect day. Though, he was having a hard time finding any day in Bordeaux that wasn't perfect, but today. Today was the day. A bright glowing summer sun, the crisp blue water lapping the sandy shore. It was the most perfect place to pretend to be a young, well to do business man setting out on a sailing adventure with the woman he loved.

Captive was proving to be an interesting filming experience. The cast was very small, only actually featuring three main roles: himself as the handsome, debonair Sawyer Lancaster, the beautiful and extremely talented Megan Alexander as his Lisa and the darkly handsome, incredibly gifted, and a pal of Tom's, Luke Evans as the mysterious Kyle. Other than those three, there were bit roles here and there, but the trio of stars spent most of their time together, becoming quick and fast friends while living and filming on the gorgeous French coast.

"Meg, Settle something for us, will you?" Luke's gruff voice spoke up as the only non-England born star walked into the makeup trailer.

Megan shook her head. "I already don't like the sound of this. Whatever dick measuring contest you two are having, I want nothing to do with it."

"Woman…" Luke scolded. "Just listen to me for a second."

Tom turned, his eyes locking onto Megan, dressed in only a bright white bikini. "This is your chance to run. Before it's too late."

"Stop," Luke commanded. He then turned toward the girl. "What do you really think of Laura?"

Laura Watts was Tom's girlfriend at the moment. Their relationship was fairly new and fairly confusing to those around him. Tom was the sweetest, kindest, gentlest man anyone had met and Laura…Laura was a bit more brash, hard to crack and certainly not a fan of his gorgeous costar, either one of them seemingly.

"I'm not answering that," Megan stated, beginning to shake her head.

"Meg, please. Tell him," Luke commanded. "Tell him how insane he is. How blinded he is."

"Nope. Not happening."

"Well now I'm curious since you seem to be hiding something," Tom stated with a laugh as Megan sank down into an empty chair beside Luke.

The brunette beauty sighed heavily and tried to compose her sentence before it just flew out of her mouth. "Laura…Laura hates me."

Tom burst into laughter as Luke nodded. "She does not!"

"She does so!" Megan argued. "I see the way she looks at me, Thomas. It's like…a thousand tiny daggers flying at me. She HATES me. She wishes I would spontaneously combust."

"She doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate anyone. She just doesn't know you…"

"Strange considering we've invited her out with us fifty times since we've been here," Luke stated sarcastically as he glanced toward his nodding female costar.

"She's not much for going out…" Tom stated, looking to the script in his hand.

"Stop making excuses. She doesn't want you around me," Megan corrected.

"Stop it. Just stop it. Why wouldn't she like you?" Tom asked. "You're a ball of fun."

"THAT'S why she doesn't like her," Luke stated, pointing to Megan's large, nearly exposed chest.

Megan laughed loudly. "It's funny. Tits can either make you friends or make you enemies."

"Laura is…jealous…and intimidated," Luke continued. "She sees a gorgeous, talented, boisterous, flirtatious woman and automatically assumes that this girl is out to take every man she can find and spit him out. The tabloids don't help." He looked to Megan. "I'm sorry but you do have a terrible reputation in the tabloids."

"That's because I talk to a dude and they think we're fucking," Megan stated. "Just you wait. I'll have slept with the both of you by the time this is over."

"You know that could be arranged…" Luke began.

"Gross. You're like my brother."

"Ouch…" Luke sighed.

Tom tried to stifle a laugh, but it wasn't working. "Who cares what the tabloids say anyway? I've apparently dated everyone I've ever filmed with according to them."

Megan shook her head. "I don't even think I've dated one person I've worked with." She paused a second, trying to think. "Does my high school career count?"

Luke laughed. "If my high school career counts, I'm seriously fucked."

"You were a playboy weren't you?"

"I didn't do poorly…" Luke smirked. "Anyway…back to the task at hand: Laura."

Tom shook his head. "You two are reading too much into this. She doesn't have a problem with either of you."

"That is not true," Luke stated firmly. "She has blatantly stated she doesn't like me. I'm loud and crass and rude. Which usually works for me…"

"Works for me," Megan shrugged.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Guys, seriously."

"Tom, lemme break this down: she thinks I'm trying to fuck you," Megan stated. "Which, no offense, guys off the market aren't really my style. I don't share well."

"She does not," Tom insisted. He was lying through his teeth. Laura had stated similar accusations on more than one occasion in the last month, but he didn't need Megan knowing that.

Megan sighed. "Look, I've dealt with this my entire life. Women typically hate me. Whether it's because…I'm loud and flirtatious or…I've got a rack that would make Kate Upton jealous…" The boys laughed. "It's always something. But it always boils down to one thing."

"What's that?" Tom asked, interested at her theory.

"They're insecure. Honestly, I mean…if she thinks it would be that easy for me to snatch you from under her nose…I think you should be a little more concerned about the state of your relationship," Megan answered.

"She's got a point," Luke stated, nodding in agreement.

"Have I ever once tried to do…anything close to even hitting on you?" Megan asked.

"Of course not."

"So the issue is hers. Not mine. Trust me. If I tried, it wouldn't even be a contest ," Megan said with a wink. She popped a handful of Skittles from a bowl in front of her into her mouth before kicking her long tan legs and climbing out of her share. "Tell her I'll start wearing muumuus and acting like a nerd just to make her feel better. Oh no wait…fuck that." And with that she simply disappeared out the door.

Luke and Tom both laughed as her words echoed in their ears. "She's ridiculous…" Tom said shaking his head.

Luke nodded in agreement but watched as the smile didn't seem to fade from his costar's face and suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "What're you doing?"

"What?" Tom asked, confused, looking up from his script. "I'm not doing anything."

"You like Megan."

"Shut up. That's nonsense. We're just friends."

"Tom, come on. You practically glow every time she walks into the room. You can't talk about her and not smile. Hell you're still smiling and she left two minutes ago. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

Tom chuckled. "I'm laughing because you're being utterly ridiculous. Meg and I are just friends. I love her, I do. But not like that." He looked at Luke who was simply staring at him. Really staring. "What!? It's true! Look…she is…insanely attractive. She's funny and smart and… despite her mouth of a sailor, she's incredibly sweet and kind and if I was a single man…sure…I'd probably have a bit of a crush."

"You're not single and you have a bit of a crush."

"Goddammit Luke. No."

"It's fine. It's alright. Hell, I'm single. If you're not smart enough to make a move…"

Tom laughed heartily. "You go for that. I wanna see what she does."

Luke scowled. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all…except she just called you her brother."

"You're an asshole. On second thought, you and Laura are perfect for each other," Luke stated, pushing up and out of his chair. "Go fuck yourself."

Tom just laughed as Luke disappeared out the trailer door. He sighed and shook his head as his eyes once again fell to the script in his hand. He didn't like Megan. Not like that. Not in any way other than being friends. No matter what Luke or Laura…or sometimes even he thought.

The next scene of the day involved Tom and Megan in a…compromising position on the boat. Tom was suddenly incredibly excited about the fact that Laura hadn't showed up to set yet that day. He wasn't entirely sure why she had even come to France with him to begin with. She spent most of her time pent up in the hotel working instead of out enjoying their beautiful location, which was always Tom's goal. Sometimes he wondered if they had anything in common at all.

"FLIP FLOPS AND THIS BOAT DO NOT GET ALONG!" he heard shouted as Megan tried desperately to climb onto the boat behind him in flip flops and an enormous fluffy bathrobe.

He chuckled and extended his hand. "Not as graceful as you look."

"Shut up, Hiddleston. I'll throw you overboard," Megan snapped.

"She likely would," the production assistant, Kane said with a laugh.

"I know she would," Tom chuckled. "Luckily for me, we're not that far out."

"I'll figure out how to drive this thing," Megan stated.

"You don't drive a sailboat," Tom smirked, issuing a wink toward Kane. Now he was just messing with her.

"Alright, Mr. Posh Englishman. I'm from Nebraska. We don't sail anything, alright?"

As Tom raised his head for the makeup girl to touch him up, his blue eyes landed on Megan, her back toward him. She stood still, topless, an arm covering her breasts as a crew member rubbed oil onto her skin. Suddenly he felt a lump growing in his throat. She was gorgeous, there was no denying that and he found that he had to remind himself this was work. He exhaled sharply and Kane looked to him with a grin as if he could read the movie star's mind.

"You're gonna be the envy of every straight man in this world," Kane chuckled.

Tom laughed. "The job has its perks."

"I'm just glad I'm here to witness it," Kane laughed.

Tom smirked. He was certainly glad Laura was not.

He kissed her…and kissed her…and kissed her, her bare, shining body gliding against his as his hands roamed, fingertips finding their way to the edge of her bikini bottoms for about the sixth time that afternoon. To say this was a job seemed…insane. He was laying on the deck of a gorgeous sailboat, a beautiful half naked woman on top of him, getting paid to well… sort of have sex with her.

"And cut!"

Tom licked his lips and bit down as Megan rolled off him, once again covering herself.

"I think we've got it guys. That was fucking perfect," their director, David stated, gazing at the tiny playback screen. "You'd think you were actually enjoying it."

Tom laughed as he sat up. "I mean…if we need to do it again…"

"Creep," Megan teased, climbing to her feet. "I think Tom enjoyed that a little too much."

Tom stood and resituated his shorts, which with the events of the afternoon had grown especially tight. He found himself praying no one had noticed, but considering Megan was on top of him a moment ago… "I'm working, okay? Just doing my job."

"Mmm… it felt a little hard…." Megan said, fighting a grin. "The job I mean."

Tom closed his eyes and shook his head. "Gotta do what I gotta do."

"Yeah…I could tell it was really… hard for you…"

"Stop saying that…" Tom said with a chuckle. "Not helping."

"Oh I'm sorry," Megan apologized insincerely as she once again rapped her frame in the giant fluffy white robe. "I didn't mean to make things…hard…for you…" Tom just continued to shake his head as the beauty moved by him. "Or did I?" she added with a whisper as Kane reached up to help her down.

Tom bit onto his bottom lip sharply. Trouble. He was definitely in trouble. Pull it together, Hiddleston, he said to himself. Fucking pull it together.

"You going out with us tonight?" Megan asked as she and Tom walked to the car waiting to take them back to their hotel. "I think Luke and I and a few others are going to grab some drinks."

Tom shook his head. "Promised Laura a quiet night. Sorry."

Megan sighed and stopped beside the car door. "Look, I didn't want to say anything in front of Luke, God knows he doesn't need encouragement but…he's right. Laura isn't right for you, Tom. You're too good to be treated the way she treats you."

Tom smiled sweetly at her concern. "She doesn't treat me poorly…"

"She doesn't trust you."

"After this afternoon, can you honestly blame her?" Tom asked with a laugh. "I mean seriously. If she had been there, we would've had a massacre on our hands."

Megan chuckled lightly. "It's your job. She can't seriously get angry and…testy with you about your job, Tom. That's ridiculous. We weren't ACTUALLY having sex. We weren't ACTUALLY making out. It was work."

"Didn't feel all that much like work," Tom argued. They stared at each other momentarily. A moment too long judging by the butterflies he was beginning to feel. His eyes darted away and he took a deep breath. "Look, I know…things with me and Laura aren't perfect but…I can't just give up without trying. That's not who I am. I have to give it a fair chance."

"I know that. But…I also know that you…are one of the most amazing human beings I have ever met and…you deserve better than what she gives you," Megan stated. "But that's just coming from a friend. Take it for what it's worth."

"It's worth a lot," Tom stated. "I'm…touched that you care so much."

"Of course I do," Megan said with a weak smile. "You deserve everything amazing this world has to offer. You should know that."

Tom beamed and wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders. "You do too. You're a sweet girl, no matter how hard you try to come off."

"There's that word again."

"Stop it. Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Tom asked nudging her playfully before she climbed into the car. "Not a word to Luke. He will NEVER let it go."

"Maybe you should learn to control yourself."

"It has a mind of its own, alright? It's not my fault. There was a beautiful, naked woman on top of me and things just sort of happened. I tried thinking about tennis and dogs and explosions and sadness..."

"You really just went with explosions?" Megan giggled hysterically.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Tom laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Not on your life."

"Perfect…just perfect…"

"Seemed adequate to me. Don't know that I'd go with perfect."

"You're done," Tom said sternly. "No more talking for you. Hush."

"Make me."

Tom pursed his lips and once again waved his head back and forth. He was already beginning to feel guilty and technically, he hadn't done anything wrong. He just felt them. Everything wrong he could possibly be feeling at that moment. Absolutely everything.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Luke asked, setting down the pint glass in his hand. "Just sit him down and say 'Look. Laura's a bitch and I want you.' That simple."

Megan closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's really not, Luke."

"But it IS," Luke insisted. "You two would be…perfect together…"

"He's too good for me," Megan argued, her head still waving. "He is far too good for me."

"That's a very defeating attitude you have there," Luke stated. "Where's the confident, outgoing brat that's usually running around on set?"

"I'm always that girl but Tom… Tom's another level. Like the man is literally a walking, breathing, real life Prince Charming."

"And what on Earth would make you think you don't deserve that?" Luke asked. Megan stayed silent as he reached across their table, setting his hand on hers. "Megan, tell him. Please. Before it's too late."

"I can't," Megan insisted. "We work together. I can't…jeopardize that. I can't risk losing a friend."

"Oh come on," Luke said, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "That's just an excuse because you're scared. How do you know it would be risking anything? Maybe by not telling him you're risking losing the love of your life. You don't know."

"We're not gonna be here in…paradise forever. What then? What about when I go back to Los Angeles and him to London? What are we supposed to do then? It'll never work."

"You are saying anything you can to convince yourself of that right now, aren't you?" Luke stared at Megan with knowing eyes as she just sat silently. "Meg. I am begging you. Tell him how you feel."

"He's taken, Luke."

"By a fucking monster!" Luke exclaimed. "Tom deserves so much better than that!"

"I know that. But that's not my decision to make."

"He deserves YOU."

Megan gave him a disapproving look. "Can we stop talking about this? I'm not telling him. It's not happening."

"You're being stupid."

"Luke…"

"I'm your friend. I'm just being honest."

"And I'm being your friend when I tell you drop it or I will destroy you."

"Easy," Luke stated with a laugh. "Alright. Alright. I'll drop it. For now." He glanced up to the door as a familiar face walked in. "I thought you said he was busy."

"Who?" Megan followed the head nodded he issued and turned around to find Tom approaching the table. "Hey! What're you doing here?"

Tom shrugged as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "Another fight. Had to get out."

"Dude…" Luke began.

Tom shook his head. "Just don't. Just get me a beer and get me drunk. Fast."

"What happened?" Megan asked. The trio had moved to a booth, all three fairly intoxicated at this point. Luke had left to hit on some woman at the bar, finally leaving Megan and Tom alone.

Tom shook his head. "She asked about my day. I told her what we shot. That simple."

"You're joking right?"

Tom scoffed, slamming the whisky in front of him. He sighed as he set the glass down. "I wish I was. She fucking…went off…it was ugly."

"I'm starting to feel a little bad that all your fights seem to be about me."

Tom shook his head. "Don't. If it wasn't you it would be someone else. I'm sure of it." He paused and took a deep breath. "I just can't do anything right. I try to be…attentive and…reassuring and… she still just won't let up. I can't say your name without getting my head ripped off." He looked up at his companion, whose dark eyes had sunk to the table in front of them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this. I don't mean to make you feel bad."

"No, no it's fine. We're friends, we're allowed to talk."

"Not according to Laura…" Tom paused, his own eyes lowering. "I don't think I can do it anymore, Meg. I really don't. Relationships aren't supposed to be like this. We've been dating five months and it's just constant stress and arguing and disagreements and… that's not what I want. That's not love. That's not what it's supposed to be like, you know?"

"No, it's not," Megan agreed.

"I mean…I'm not foolish enough to think that everything is always going to be roses but Christ, shouldn't we still at least somewhat be in the honeymoon stage?" Tom asked with a laugh. "I feel like we've been together for years. Miserable fucking years." Megan chuckled lightly. "Really? That's funny?"

"No, no. That's not what I'm laughing at. I just…" Megan paused. "I think this is the most honest you've ever been with me about her. You usually just kind of brush things over and act like everything's fine. Even though half the time I've already heard you talking to Luke about it…"

Tom gulped. "Feels weird talking to you about it….but apparently drunk me doesn't give a fuck."

"Why does it feel weird?" Megan asked. "We're just as much friends as you and Luke are, aren't we?"

"Of course we are, Meg. That's not what I meant," Tom stated. He gulped and looked down again. "I would be lying…if I said there wasn't at least…a certain…attraction toward you. I'm in a relationship, not fucking dead. So I guess…maybe…I feel like Laura is partially right in her concern and so…talking to you about that…seems strange to me. It's not that we're not friends. It's not that I don't trust you or I don't want to talk to you. It's the fact that…maybe she has a little bit of a right to be jealous."

"Being jealous and treating you like shit are two completely different things," Megan stated. "You have never once come even minutely close to even crossing a line. You've never done anything wrong. Finding people attractive doesn't stop because you're in a relationship. It is how you act on it, and you haven't."

"Can't say the thought's never crossed my mind," Tom blurted out. "Especially lately."

"Thoughts don't count. They're not actions."

Tom looked up from the table and at her, his eyes sparkling, lips pursed into a smirk. "Stop trying to make me feel better about having a crush on my costar."

A fuchsia flush took over Megan's face. She gulped down a hard lump in her throat. "Stop acting like you're the only one with a crush," she said as her eyes locked onto his.

They stared at each other momentarily before Luke walked up to the table. "I think I'm gonna get out of here, guys."

""Found tonight's victim?" Tom asked with a grin, picking up the beer next to his empty whisky glass.

Luke flipped him off but shook his head. "No…some of us have to actually shoot in the morning. You assholes get to wait til the sun's up at least." He looked at an unusually quiet Megan. "You gonna be okay here?"

Megan nodded but it was Tom who spoke. "I'll get her home safely, sir. Promise."

"I bet you will…." Luke said with a somewhat disapproving look. "Alright. You kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't really leave much out," Tom said with a laugh.

"Drink up, Tom. You'll need your courage," Luke winked before backing slowly and turning away with a wave.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"I have no idea," Megan stated.

"You are really bad at darts, Hiddleston."

"I'm really drunk," Tom insisted. "Like…tomorrow is going to hurt drunk."

"Maybe we should go."

"Not a chance. That means I have to go back to the hotel and I don't really want to do that," Tom stated. "I should at least break up with her sober."

"You can crash in my room."

Tom stopped, pint glass to his lips. He pulled it away without taking a drink. "Do you really think that's a good idea? All things considered."

Megan shrugged. "Just an offer."

"Well I appreciate the offer but as someone whose inhibitions and self control are partially lacking at the moment, I'm going to have to say that would NOT be the best plan." He finally took a drink. "Besides, even if I passed out on the couch do you honestly think her finding out I slept in the same room as you will make my situation any better?"

"If you're going to break up with her, what does it matter if it gets better or not?" Megan asked. Tom was silent. She laughed. "You're questioning it already aren't you?"

Tom shook his head wildly, his mouth full of some snack from the bowl in front of him. "No. No not at all. I'm just…thinking…"

"About what?"

"How I'm going to do it. Like…do I do it before I leave for work? Do I wait til I get back to the hotel? Do I like…take her to dinner and do it in public so she doesn't murder me?"

"Just call her now and do it."

Tom snickered. "You're terrible. No. I'm not breaking up with someone through a drunken voicemail."

"Why? Get it over with."

"Well for starters, she's in a room with all my stuff," Tom stated. "Do you honestly put it passed her to set it all on fire?"

"No, honestly. Not a bit."

"Exactly," Tom said with a nod. "I don't want my shit on fire."

Megan chuckled. "They have like ointment for that…"

Tom grabbed a peanut from the bowl and chucked it at her. "Stop it."

"Stop throwing your nuts at me."

"QUIT!" Tom shouted. He looked around and laughed as the few patrons left in the bar turned toward him. "Stop. You can't be suggestive right now. I can't deal with it."

"Have you met me? I'm always suggestive."

"Trust me I've noticed."

Megan just laughed. "I need to go to the bathroom. Don't cheat while I'm gone."

"I think I would literally have to walk up there and put the dart in the board. Like…just straight out of my hand," Tom stated. Megan giggled and disappeared but Tom stared after her for quite awhile. He wasn't sure if it was because he was drunk or what, but the idea of them being alone suddenly seemed like the worst idea on the planet.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked. It was late. They had shut down the bar, and as drunk as they were before could be multiplied by at least three at this moment. "You got really quiet?"

Megan shook her head. Her eyes closed. "M'okay. Just drunk."

Tom nodded slowly, afraid any motion would cause him to lose it. "Mmm…yes…yes…very, very drunk…and tired…"

"I wanna pass out," Megan mumbled, leaning into his shoulder.

Tom tilted his head so it rested on top of hers. "I'm just gonna go lay in the bathtub. I'm not getting in that bed."

"You can still stay with me," Megan stated, looking up at him.

Tom took a deep breath, finding it incredibly difficult to not get lost in her eyes at that moment. "I can't. There is…an enormous part of me that wants to. You have to know that, but…I can't start something when I haven't finished the other."

"Feels like something's already started to me," Megan stated with a sigh as the elevator binged to a halt. She stumbled toward the open door and into the hallway, her room only a few steps away.

"Megan…." Tom stopped her.

She turned toward him. "What?"

"Don't be mad at me. I'm trying to be a good guy here."

Megan smiled and walked back toward him. "You are a good guy, Tom Hiddleston," she stated before planting her lips on his cheek. "And I am most definitely not mad at you."

Tom gulped, their faces not more than a couple centimeters apart. He was fighting every urge to kiss her right then, which at that moment was quite a lot. He placed his hands on her cheeks and instead pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Megan smiled.

"Goodnight, darling," Tom returned. He watched and made sure she got into her room before putting the key in his own door. He opened slowly and thankfully found Laura already passed out in bed. He kicked off his shoes and crept toward the bed, tugging off a pillow and heading to the sofa. He didn't have much time to think as he drifted into drunken slumber, but he was more than certain tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tom sat in the makeup trailer trying his damnedest not to fall asleep. When he'd awoken that morning, he'd found Laura was gone. Unfortunately it only seemed to be for the day as her luggage was all still there. He felt terrible that he wished she'd just go home, back to London. They could just end it without even a discussion. It was quite obviously more than over.

He sat up straight as the trailer door opened and Megan, hidden behind an enormous pair of dark sunglasses and a hoodie that was at least three sizes too big. He chuckled lightly. "You look like I feel."

Megan just shook her head and sank into a chair, two seats away from Tom. "My head is spinning."

"Mmm. Sounds familiar," Tom agreed with a nod. "What did we do last night? I remember…getting to the bar but honestly, after that point, it's all kind of a blur."

Megan chuckled. "What didn't we do? It was a very long night."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Tom groaned. "What kind of friend are you?"

"A bad influence apparently," Megan laughed. She stared at him, head tipped back, eyes closed, his long, lean legs propped up on the table in front of him. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "So…did you talk to Laura?"

"Um, no," Tom stated, opening one eye and looking in her direction. "She was gone when I woke up. Well…I mean, not GONE. Her stuff's still there but she was not."

"She left the pristine hotel room!?" Megan said feigning shock.

Tom chuckled. "Be nice."

"I'm not going to be nice to her, Tom. She treats you like crap. So…definitely not being nice to her," Maggie stated, fidgeting with the sleeves of her oversized shirt.

"Hey."

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I meant every word I said last night. Every word…every flirtation…I meant every one of them."

Megan laughed. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Tom said with a single nod. "I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me too," Megan smiled.

"Ah! The troops are here!" Luke exclaimed, bursting into the trailer with an annoying amount of bravado.

"Shhhh…." Tom commanded, an annoyed look on his face. "Do always have to be so loud?"

"When I know you fucking idiots closed down the bar, yes. Yes I do," Luke stated with a smirk. He plopped down into the third chair. "What the hell were you thinking? You both look like fucking road kill."

"You're a real romancer, Luke," Megan responded. "Can't believe nobody's snatched you up."

Luke smirked sarcastically. "So how was it? Defile any public restrooms or anything after I left?"

Megan rolled her eyes. "Gross."

"Gross!?" Tom exclaimed. "Thanks a fucking ton."

"Not you, the bathrooms."

"They were pretty disgusting," Tom laughed.

"So that's a no to the bathrooms but…"

"Nothing happened," Tom said sternly. "We went out. We drank…a lot. And we went back to our SEPARATE rooms and passed out. Me on the sofa. In the exact clothes I was wearing all day."

"Did you take off your shoes?" Megan asked.

"Yup."

"Then you did better than me."

Tom chuckled. "You really are a terrible influence…but I kind of love it."

"Just kind of?" Megan grinned.

"No. No. I definitely love it," Tom laughed. "It's been a long time since I've had that much fun."

"It's because you're dating the grim reaper," Luke stated. Megan burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay…that's just mean," Tom said through stifled laughter.

"It's true!" Megan shrieked, her body contorting as she continued giggling. "The Grim Reaper has come to kill all the fun!"

"Stop! Stop it!" Tom commanded. "You guys are cruel."

"I've come to reap all the good times from life," Luke began in a growly, strange voice. "Parties? Nope. Friends? Gone. Definitely, definitely no more beer."

"I fucking hate you guys," Tom laughed.

"You do not," Megan argued. Tom didn't respond just looked at her and licked his lips before giving her a sly smile. A smile that nearly made her bones quiver. Maybe last night wasn't just a bunch of drunken babbling. Maybe…

"Guys?" They all three looked to find Kane standing at the door. "You wanna get to work sometime today?"

"Not really," Tom stated with a grin as the rest snickered. Kane stood there for a moment and then rolled his eyes and stepped away. "Kane! Kane! I was joking! Come baaaaaack!" Luke and Megan just sat and laughed at him. "Do you think anyone is questioning the casting choices yet?"

"Everyone is regretting putting the three of us together," Luke stated with a chuckle. "They had no idea what they were starting."

"They really didn't," Tom said softly, his eyes locking onto Megan as she clicked away on her phone. At this moment, he had no idea what they'd started, but he was bound and determined to find out.

"Oh God…" Megan moaned, attempting to climb onto the boat. "I'm not sure I can do a boat today."

Tom grimaced from in front of her. "It really isn't fun," he stated with a chuckle. He reached out his hand. "Come on. I'll help."

Megan placed her hand in his and pulled herself onto the boat. But as one foot hit the deck, the toes of her other caught the edge of the boat and she fell forward into his arms. She giggled nervously as her eyes raised to his, locking on to the set of baby blues in front of her. They just stared at each other for a moment before she cleared her throat and looked away, setting both feet on the ground. "Saved my life."

"That might be pushing it," Tom stated with a smirk. "You probably would've survived."

"Well you at least saved me from some scraped up knees and a moment of embarrassment."

"I do what I can," Tom grinned.

"You two wanna stop flirting and get to work?" David asked from next to the camera man a few feet away. "There's only so many hours of sunlight left."

"We can't flirt and work?" Megan asked, tossing Tom a wink before sauntering her way to the waiting makeup artist.

Tom just chuckled and shook his head before his eyes met Luke's. "What?"

"You know what," Luke smirked.

Tom shook his head again. "I know nothing."

"Right," Luke said with an unbelieving chuckle. He watched Tom turn away but didn't miss his friend pausing to stare at the beauty being dusted by bronzer. Things were about to get extremely interesting. Extremely.

"Stop it," Tom commanded as Megan's hand, covered with fake blood neared his face. He grabbed hold of her wrist, trying to push her back. "Be good. You're going to get us into trouble again."

"I'M going to get us into trouble?"

"Yes you," Tom stated. "I haven't done anything." Megan gritted her teeth and continued to try and smear the jelly-like red substance on her hand on his face. "Quit. It."

"Or what?"

"Or I don't know. I'll figure something out."

"Guys, seriously," David spoke up, though he was laughing. "Meg, you just got hurt. You injured yourself, you're sad and in pain. How about you don't rub the blood all over Tom's face? It's supposed to be a dramatic moment."

"Sorry," Megan apologized. "Where would you like me to rub it?"

Tom bit onto his lips and tipped his head back toward the sky. "Lord help me."

"No one can save you now."

"I'm starting to get that feeling."

It was the final scene of the night, Sawyer had just proposed to Lisa. The boat was littered with candles, a romantic picnic set up. It all would've been a quite lovely date, minus the camera crew of course.

"Okay guys, we need to do the kiss again…" David stated as he looked up from the playback screen. "I'm not feeling it."

"I am," Tom said softly to himself. Though Megan heard him and laughed.

"Tom, I need you to put more into it. You're in love with this woman. She just agreed to marry you. I need you to really, really kiss her."

"Yeah, Tom," Luke said from behind the director. "Really kiss her."

Tom closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright," he stated, climbing to his feet. "Let's do this. I need to get some sleep."

"Oh don't sound so excited," Megan teased.

"You shut up," Tom laughed.

"Sorry it's such a chore."

He furrowed his brow. "Do I get allowance?"

"Make this one better and we'll see."

Tom exhaled and rolled his neck. "Alright. Let's go."

"Ready…and…action."

Tom reached up, weaving his hands through the flowing dark locks in front of him. He pulled Megan close and pressed his lips into hers. But the longer that went by without a "Cut!" the deeper the kiss went until it was no longer a staged kiss. His arms were wrapped around her, her hands cradled his face. He could feel fireworks in the pit of his stomach, his eyes clenched tightly as he kissed and kissed and kissed some more. This was no longer work. A line had been crossed and if they didn't stop soon…

"And cut!" David's voice shouted. "Perfect! That is what we needed!"

Both Megan and Tom were out of breath as they pulled away from each other. Megan's eyes were wide, jaw slacked and Tom just looked panicked.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly. "I'm so sorry…"

"No, don't be sorry," Megan argued.

"No. No that really shouldn't have happened…" Tom stated. He ran his hands over his face and turned away from the beauty. "We done? We good?"

"We're good. That's a wrap for the day. See everyone at 8 tomorrow."

Without another word, Tom rushed off the boat and back to the trailer, leaving Megan very confused and very alone.

"Tom…"

"Look, I'm sorry," Tom interrupted. "I don't know what came over me. I crossed a line…"

"Would you stop?" Megan asked, shutting the car door his hand had just opened. "It's not a big deal…"

"It IS a big deal, Meg. I spent all night last night trying NOT to do that. And I was drunk. Now I'm sober and…." He paused and looked into the dark eyes in front of him. "And all I can think about is doing it again…"

"Tom…"

"No. I have to go take care of this thing with Laura. I have to go get it figured out and…finished and whatever else needs to happen. I can't do this with you right now…no matter how badly I want to," Tom stated. "I promise we will talk and…we will figure out what the hell is going on here…but I…need to get a grasp on the other situation first."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

Megan laughed. "What do you want me to say, Tom? That I'm sorry? I'm not. Because at least now I know I'm not the only one that feels this."

"I don't know what I feel right now aside from enormously confused."

"Why can't you just admit that you like me? That there's something here? Is that really so terrible?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Tom stated, shaking his head. "I'm not saying I don't like you…"

"Well you're not exactly saying it either."

"I CAN'T say it!" Tom exclaimed. "I am technically still with someone else! It shouldn't have happened and…I'm sorry if that hurts. I am, really and truly but…that…what happened on that boat was a mistake. At least for the time being."

"Okay," Megan repeated with a shrug.

"I don't want to hurt anybody, Meg. That's not my intention."

"Someone's going to get hurt, Tom. It's going to be Laura or me. I guess you just have to figure out which one is worth keeping."

"Where are you going?" Tom asked as she turned to walk away. "The car's right here."

"I'm gonna ride with someone else."

"Megan, please. Just come on."

"No, I'm good. I'll catch a ride back with Kane."

Tom gritted his teeth and slammed the palm of his and against the car door. That was not at all how he'd pictured his night ending.

As he walked into his hotel room, he found it to be unusually still. Not a single light on, not a single sound arriving at his ears. As he clicked on the light, the reason why became suddenly all too clear.

Every trace of Laura was gone. Her suitcases, her books, her computer. Not a single stitch of evidence that she had ever been there remained. Until he approached the bed and found a note.

"_Tom: _

_It's safe to say this has been coming for awhile now and although I care for you very deeply, I can't do this any longer. I can't fight anymore and honestly I don't want to. It started long before we arrived here but became even more evident the second you met Megan. We aren't happy together. I'm not entirely certain we ever were. Seemed more convenient than anything else. I should've stayed and said this to your face but the only flight left before you would get back and I couldn't stay another night. So I suppose this is the end. I'm sorry for anything I may have said that hurt you and I'm sorry it came to this. You really are an incredible man. Just wasn't meant to be, I suppose. Enjoy the rest of your time in France and figure out how you feel about Megan. You seem to be the only one who doesn't see it. _

_Laura"_

Tom looked up from the letter and sighed. This wasn't exactly the way he wanted things to turn, but at the same time, a bit of relief overcame him. He and Laura should've ended long before they set foot in France; long before there was even a Megan in the picture. But now…now he just had to figure out what he was going to do about the one who was.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 5  
Nightfall on the boat. Sawyer is below deck. Lisa and Kyle, drinks in hand staring over the boat ledge. A conversation ensues that changes everything.  
KYLE: Your head isn't in the game, Lis. I don't trust your instincts any more.  
LISA: (rolls eyes) My instincts are fine. I led you here, didn't I?"  
KYLE: Yeah well I'm starting to feel like Mr. Perfect may be making you weak.  
LISA: Sawyer is…a great guy, there is no denying that, but that doesn't change anything.  
KYLE: The ring on your finger doesn't either?  
LISA: (sighs, becoming frustrated by the man's accusations) Look, Kyle, if I recall this was what you wanted. The pretty, rich, trusting, naïve businessman on a fucking plate. I did my job. If he fell in love, there is nothing I can do about that…  
KYLE: But did you?  
LISA: (gulps, a lump in the pit of her throat) I'm done with this conversation. (AS SHE TURNS TO LEAVE, KYLE GRASPS ONTO HER ARM, HARD CAUSING HER TO YELP IN PAIN)  
KYLE: (through gritted teeth) Listen, little sister. This game is still on. How you feel about him makes no difference to me. Slip up, and I will destroy you right along with him.  
LISA: (glares) Really? (scoffs) I say one word, and this plan comes crashing down. I am in control here and don't you forget it.  
KYLE: (laughs) Oh, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. If you think, for even one second, that I'm scared of YOU, you have another thing coming. The only one who should be scared… (SAWYER APPEARS FROM BELOW DECK. KYLE DROPS HIS GRASP ON LISA) How're things belong deck, Captain?  
SAWYER: (chuckles, wraps an arm around Lisa who has practically darted into his arms) All's well. How about you two? (HE LOOKS DOWN, LISA'S SMILE GLEAMING UP AT HIM)  
KYLE: (smirks) Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Jesus Christ, I'm coming!" Tom shouted, wiping his hands on his jeans as he was jolted from the restroom by a loud rapture at his door. He opened it up to find Luke standing before him beaming. "The fuck do you want?"  
Luke chuckled. "We have tomorrow off. Get your ass ready. We're going out."  
"Who's we?"  
"Me, you, Megs, some of the crew…"  
Tom hung his head, one hand still on the door. "I don't think Meg wants to go out with me."  
"Really? Because I just left her room and she was fine with it."  
"Really?" Tom asked, perking up a bit. He and Megan had barely spoken on set that day. He was certain she was still pissed at him from the night before: the kiss, the words he'd said. "She didn't seem to like me very much last night."  
Luke sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't have told her that you regretted kissing her."  
"I didn't say that!" Tom exclaimed, surprised by Luke's accusation. "I never said that to her, NEVER. I wouldn't say that because I don't. At all."  
"Well that's what she heard."  
"Ugh," Tom groaned, running his hands over his face. "That's not at all what I said. I said it shouldn't have happened right now, not that it shouldn't have happened ever. Goddammit."  
"You know how girls are."  
"I don't know what to do."  
"Do you really want to have this conversation with me standing in the hallway?" Luke asked with a laugh. Tom took a step back and Luke walked in, Tom shutting the door behind him. "Okay. So spill."  
Tom sighed as he leaned against the back of his sofa. "I'm just confused."  
"About what?"  
"How I feel," Tom stated simply. "I mean….I just got out of things with Laura. I don't particularly want to start something else right off the bat. But at the same time…" His voice trailed off.  
"At the same time what?"  
"There's something, there's this feeling I can't get out of my head and I don't know if it's real feelings or if it's just what the script is implanting in my head…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"This entire shoot all we've done is have sex scenes and making out and she's half dressed and…it's…very difficult to keep my head in check at all times," Tom stated. "It's really easy to get lost in all of this and being here and…it's easy to get swept away and…I don't want to risk our friendship for something that I don't know if it's real."  
"Well how are you going to find out if it's real?"  
"That's just it!" Tom exclaimed. "I don't know! That's why I don't know what to do. I don't think I'll really know until we're not in this situation and by then we'll be on separate continents so…" He paused and shook his head. "I just…I don't know what to do. All I know is it gets harder to keep a safe distance every fucking day."  
Luke laughed. "A safe distance. There is no safe distance from that girl."  
Tom rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Tell me about it."  
"Look…just…don't worry about it for a minute, alright? Just…have fun…and let go and let whatever is going to happen, happen. Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe you'll spend the rest of our time here having some unbridled, passionate love affair."  
Tom shook his head. "Don't. Don't even put that idea in my head…"  
"Oh come on!" Luke exclaimed. "That girl oozes sex when she walks into the room."  
"Trust me. I know."  
"Get yourself all polished up, alright? We're going out. We're gonna get dinner, we're gonna drink, we're going to dance and you have absolutely no reason to not go home with that girl tonight," Luke stated, heading for the door.  
Tom rolled his eyes. "Don't."  
"Just take her for a test ride."  
"Shut up!" Tom exclaimed as he began giggling and his cheeks flushed. "My God."  
"It'll make the scenes more believable."  
"Get out," Tom commanded, following his costar to the door. "Leave."  
"What? You know you want to."  
"Shut up! What time are we leaving?"  
"Eight. Be ready," Luke smirked, flexing his eyebrows.  
"Just get the fuck outta here," Tom laughed. Luke chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets before heading down the hallway to his room. Tom, on the other hand, flung the door shut and sighed. Perfect. Because he so needed help with the idea of bedding his costar.

Tom took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on her door. He wanted to talk to Megan before they headed out for their group night on the town but when she opened the door, his jaw dropped. Standing before him, in the tightest, shortest black sequined miniskirt, and an equally tight, tucked in white tank top was the girl he'd spent the whole day trying to convince himself he didn't like. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun atop her head, her makeup, natural and flawless except for a deep red lip.  
He blinked himself back into reality. "Um…wow…"  
Megan laughed. "Thank you," she said, doing as much of a curtsey as her skirt would allow. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you before we went out. Make sure we were okay."  
Megan sighed and opened the door further so Tom could come in. "We're fine, Tom," she assured as he stepped in and shut the door. "I…overreacted last night. I got swept up in the moment and… it got out of hand. I don't want to ruin what we have."  
Tom sighed. "That's the problem," he began softly. "What do we have?"  
Megan smiled, her perfectly white teeth practically glowing against the dark burgundy of her lips. "I don't know how to answer that," she said with a laugh.  
"Neither do I," Tom chuckled. He sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "So. Laura left."  
"What?" Megan asked, her dark eyes darting toward him. "Like, LEFT left?"  
Tom nodded, his lips pursed together. "Mhmm. She was gone when I got back to the room last night. Left a note."  
"She left you a note?" Megan asked. "That's how she broke up with you?" Tom just nodded and Megan scoffed. "What a fucking bitch."  
"It's fine," Tom stated, shaking his head. "It's not really a big deal."  
"It is a big deal, Tom. Stop dismissing everything she does. That's a shitty way to end things with someone and you know it," Megan stated. "You don't deserve that shit. No one does. I have been in some shitty relationships, trust me. But I've at least had the balls to end them face to face."  
"The only flight left before I got back…"  
"Stop making excuses for her, Tom!" Megan exclaimed. "Stop being the always nice guy. You don't have to be nice to her. She treated you like crap."  
"Okay. I get it."  
"I wanna hear you say it."  
"Say what?"  
"That she's an awful person. That she's a bitch. I want to hear you say that she's a bitch."  
Tom shook his head and laughed. "I'm not doing that."  
"Say it."  
"She's not the only one to blame for our shit, alright?"  
"Say she's a bitch, Tom. You'll feel better."  
"I don't think I will."  
"Say it or I'm not going anywhere with you tonight."  
Tom was taken aback by her threat. "That's how we're doing this?"  
"Yep," Megan said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Say it or I'm throwing on the sweatshirt and staying here."  
"You mean the one that's four sizes too big for you?"  
"Stop trying to distract me, Hiddleston."  
Tom chuckled. "It's not working, is it?"  
"No. Not at all."  
Tom sighed. "Fine. Laura was a bitch, alright? Is that what you wanna hear?"  
"Yes!" Megan exclaimed, darting toward him and tossing his arms around her neck. Seated on the arm of the couch, his face ended up directly in her chest, a fact that wasn't lost to him at all. "I'm so proud of you."  
"Can we go now?" Tom asked, pulling back and laughing.  
"We can go now," Megan smiled. She picked up the black blazer hanging on the back of her desk chair. "Come on, handsome. You're mine tonight."  
Tom sighed as she took his hand and pulled him toward the door. That's exactly what he was afraid of. Exactly.

Tom sat at the table, bullshitting with the members of the crew that had joined them, while Luke and Megan hammed it up on the dance floor. As much as he tried to stay involved in the conversation going on around him, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl for long enough to focus. At the same time, he couldn't help but be a little jealous of Luke; his hands roaming her frame, all her attention focused on him, all her smiles directed toward him, her hands on him, guiding his hips, his motions. Tom shook his head, trying to snap himself from his daze but the second he looked away, his eyes would drift right back toward them.  
"You alright?" Kane's voice spoke up from beside him.  
"Me?" Tom asked, turning toward him. The PA nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."  
"You seem to be paying a lot of attention to Meg and Luke," Kane observed.  
"Hard not to watch," Tom said with a chuckle.  
Kane laughed. "She's that girl every guy wants but is too chicken to make a move for, ya know?"  
Tom chuckled, thinking about how applicable Kane's words were to his present situation. "She's trouble is what she is."  
"Yeah…but who doesn't want a little bit of trouble now and then? I mean sure she's not the girl you take home to mom, but…"  
"What makes you say that?" Tom asked.  
"Look at her. She's the wild, foul-mouthed club girl. She's the slutty girlfriend, not the settle down and get married girl. She's…a mistress, not a wife."  
Tom gulped and thought a moment. "I… don't know that I'd say that. Seems a bit cruel."  
"Come on, man. Would you take a girl that looks like that home to meet your mum in jolly ol England? The poor lady would probably die."  
Tom scrunched up his face and shook his head. "That's…no. Meg's a great girl. People thinking like that is exactly why she has the reputation she does. No one takes a chance to actually get to know her."  
Kane squinted in the man's direction. "You have a thing for her."  
"Stop it," Tom stated, shaking his head. Was he really that transparent? "We're just friends."  
"Yeah, that's why you've been staring at her all night."  
Tom shook his head and looked away from Kane, just for his eyes to fall back on Megan and Luke. He really had to try to be a little better about keeping things under wraps. But with her, looking like that, ten feet in front of him, that wasn't going to be an easy task.

His hands rounded her sequined covered ass as their bodies moved in unison to the beat thumping around them. He'd finally gotten her away from Luke and now she was his, dancing, grinding on the dance floor. At first it had been all three, dancing in a group, acting a fool, but now…now it was just him and her and at that moment there wasn't a soul around them. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, let alone his hands. Every curve, every inch of skin. There was a fire in his eyes, and it wasn't directed toward her as his friend. He licked his lips, hungrily as his forehead pressed against hers. Every fiber of his being wanted to kiss her, right then and there. Find a dark corner and unleash every ounce of tension between them, which at this point was only getting greater. His mind contemplating everything he wanted to do to her and that list was growing longer by the second.  
As the music quieted, Megan pulled back, pulling just slightly out of his grasp. "Woo…" she said, waving her hands in front of her face. "I need a drink."  
"I need something," Tom mumbled. She hadn't heard him, thanks to the music coming back up.  
"I'm going to the bar," Megan shouted, pointing toward the counter.  
Tom issued her a nod and headed back to the table where Luke was standing, his back facing the bar. "Jesus Christ…" he sighed, running his hands over his head.  
"You okay there, man?" Luke chuckled.  
Tom shook his head. "Nope. No I am not. That was…"  
"She might be pregnant."  
Tom nearly cackled. "Fuck off."  
"I'm not joking."  
"I didn't do anything different than you did!" Tom exclaimed.  
"My hand wasn't all up on her ass. I was waist, hips at best."  
"Not my fault you didn't take your opportunity."  
"I was trying to respect YOU," Luke stated.  
"Me?"  
"Hell yeah. I didn't want to piss you off. I know you have a thing for her. I'm not trying to tread on that," Luke stated.  
"I have…no grounds to be jealous…"  
"But you were."  
Tom laughed. "A little bit. Yeah. I was."  
"Hm. Don't think you'd be jealous if you didn't have feelings…"  
"Shut the fuck up," Tom commanded. He took a drink from the glass in front of him, but as his eyes rose back to Luke, he noticed his friend was no longer looking at him, but leaning passed, and staring at the bar. "What? What's wrong?"  
"We gotta go," Luke stated simply before making a beeline toward the bar.  
As Tom turned, he spotted exactly what had gotten his friend so concerned. Megan stood at the bar, surrounded by a group of three, very forward and growing more forceful by the second men. "Shit," Tom cursed before darting after Luke.  
"Hey guys," Luke spoke up, walking in to the mix. "Why don't we give the lady some space?"  
"Who the fuck are you?" one of the men fired off.  
"I'm her friend, come on. Let's back it up."  
As Luke continued to converse with the trio, Tom reached in between one of the men toward Megan. "Come on," he said softly, reaching for her hand. She quickly took hold and he pulled her into his arms. "You okay?"  
Megan nodded. "Yeah. Yeah…let's just get out of here."  
"Okay," Tom agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He made eye contact with Luke, jerking his head toward the door. He pushed through the rest of the bar, guarding the girl from all of the other patrons who were now watching the duo with intrigue in their eyes. The second they arrived outside and a few paces away from the club, he pulled Megan to a stop and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You okay? You're really okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Megan stated, shaking her head. Her four inch heels had her only two inches shorter than he was, her face nuzzled against his scruffy cheek. "They didn't do anything, they were just being rude…and gross."  
"That's doing something, Meg."  
"It's fine. I'm used to it."  
"What?" Tom asked, pulling back. "That's not something you should be used to."  
"But it is," Megan stated, stepping out of her arms and wiping the tears that had started flowing from under her eyes. "It sucks. Guys think that because…I'm loud and outgoing and flirtatious and dress the way I do they have some kind of…right to treat me like a whore. Like it gives them that permission. Like…they have some sort of okay to grope me…"  
"That's not okay," Tom stated shaking his head. "That's horrible, Megan. That's not okay."  
"It's my life," Megan said with a shrug. "It always has been. It's…the same as the tabloids thinking I'm sleeping with every guy I talk to, really. I mean…I obviously slept my way to the top. There's no way I could've got here based on talent."  
"Stop. Stop it," Tom commanded, once again embracing her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "You are beautiful and talented and if anyone tries to tell you differently, direct them my way because I'll set them straight."  
"You're going to need to get another phone line," Megan stated with a laugh, looking into his bright blue eyes.  
"Bring it on," Tom said with a smirk.  
"We gotta go," Luke stated, bursting out the front door. "There's gonna be a shit storm here in a second…"  
"What did you do?" Tom asked with a laugh as Luke grabbed Megan's hand and drug her off in the direction of the hotel.  
"Ran my mouth," Luke said with a smirk. "Come on. We gotta get outta sight."  
Megan laughed. "Luke, I love you."  
"And I love you, darling."

After arriving back at the hotel, the group said their goodnights, but as Luke headed down the corridor to his own room, Tom walked Megan to hers.  
"You promise me you're okay, right?" Tom asked, leaning against the doorframe as Megan fumbled for her keys.  
Megan turned toward him and smiled brightly. "Yes, Thomas. I am fine."  
"Okay. That's my only concern."  
Megan unlocked her door, but stood in front of him. "Why are you so worried?"  
"Because…I care about you and… I don't like assholes like that treating you like you're…some piece of meat or something. It makes me angry," Tom stated.  
Megan smiled again and leaned in, just barely brushing her lips against his. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Tom stated, his eyes not leaving the ruby lips in front of him. "I should really go to my own room…"  
"Probably," Megan stated, her eyes glued to the exact same body part on him. Her tongue ran across her lips, slowly, almost teasingly.  
Tom chuckled as unknowingly their bodies inched closer together. "This is going to go nowhere good."  
"Speak for yourself. I've been told I'm plenty good," Megan taunted with a smile.  
"You know what I mean," Tom stated. He took a deep breath and stood up tall. "I'm going to say goodnight….though everything right now is telling me not to…"  
"So don't," Megan said softly.  
"I have to. I don't wanna rush into anything. I don't want to hurt you."  
Megan smiled at his sincerity and tugged the ponytail holder from her hair, unleashing a mane of chocolate colored curls crashing to her shoulders. "Then…goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
Megan sighed and pushed open the door, heading into her dark room, but as she went to push the door shut, a hand reached in and stopped her. Without one single word, Tom pushed into the room, weaving his fingers through her long dark locks and instantaneously pulling their mouths together. His tongue jutted into her mouth, unleashing every single ounce of passion and lust the night, hell the last month had brought this moment, he didn't care about the uncertainty. He didn't care that Laura had just left him not even twenty four hours before. He didn't care that he was quite possibly starting something that could eventually only make their lives more difficult. He just cared that he was there, in front of her, and he cared about kissing her. And he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her with every fiber of his being. Slowly, and more than a bit unwillingly, he pulled away, leaving behind a shorter kiss and then an even shorter one, then a peck on her nose and then her forehead. His eyes locked on hers as he took a step back.  
Megan just stared at him, not a single breath of air left in her lungs. "I…um…"  
Tom just laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Now...I will say: goodnight."  
Megan laughed. "You're just gonna leave me like that?"  
"I definitely am," Tom chuckled, quite proud of himself as he stepped toward the door. "But…definitely put a to be continued on that…" He tossed her a wink before disappearing out the door, pulling it closed behind him.  
Megan sighed and shook her head, a glowing smile and flushed cheeks taking over her face. She locked the door behind him and leaned against it, letting out an even bigger sigh. To be continued…she could get behind that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He couldn't get her lips out of his head. He couldn't get any of her out of his head, but he especially couldn't get rid of those lips. They were there when he had attempted sleep. They were there when he went for a run, when he showered, when he ate breakfast and now as he lay on the sofa in his room, attempting to read over a script. He wanted to taste them again, to feel them on his even just once more. He'd been fighting it for hours, but as the afternoon light burned brightly in the sky, he could fight no longer.

Tom chuckled as she opened the door to her room, dressed only in a sports bra and a tiny pair of running shorts. "Do you own any actual clothes?"

Megan pursed her lips and looked at him disapprovingly. "I just got back from a run, smart ass. What do you want?" she asked with a laugh.

Tom shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I…wanted to see if you would…perhaps want to…accompany me to dinner tonight. Just the two of us."

Megan smiled sweetly. "I would love to….but CiCi is going to be here in a couple of hours… so I already have plans." She could see the disappointment scrawled across the handsome man's face. "but…I was about to order up some lunch and just…relax for awhile…if you wanted to join me."

Tom beamed. "That sounds lovely."

Megan grinned in return and opened the door a bit further. "Come on in. Give me a second to shower and I'll be right back. Make yourself comfy."

"I intend to," he retorted with a smirk as he followed her in and shut the door behind them. Megan quickly disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him alone with his thoughts. And at this moment the only thoughts in his head involved her twenty feet away and naked. He chuckled at himself, shaking his head as he plopped down onto the couch. He was amused by the amount of power this girl had over him, the unknown control she had over his every waking thought. He wondered if she knew her hold on his thoughts. Part of him doubted it, but another part…wondered if maybe this was how every man felt when in her presence: completely enamored, enthralled by her beauty and every word she spoke. She was positively intoxicating and at the moment he had no desire to be sober.

His eyes drifted upward as he heard the bathroom door open. She appeared before him, her dark locks dripping down her tan shoulders, wrapped in one single fluffy white towel. He cleared his throat. "Well…that's modest…" he said jokingly.

"Hey. You're the one who came in here. If you don't like the view, you can leave," Megan stated as she headed into the bedroom directly across from him. She pushed the door closed, but not hard enough that it latched.

Despite his innate desire to react differently, he couldn't help but watch through the crack in the door as the towel dropped to the floor and she stood there, bare as a newborn babe, in all of her inherent glory. She was an incredible specimen, stepping into a pair of black lace panties. She propped a leg up on the edge of the bed and grabbed a bottle of lotion, placing a dollop in her hand before running them down her legs. He couldn't stop watching. He couldn't break the enchantment she held over him, despite his desire to be a better man than he was currently being. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes, landing upon a book on the coffee table next to him.

"Tender Is the Night…" he read aloud. "F Scott Fitzgerald. Very nice."

"I know. It usually amazes people that I can read," came a sarcastic reply.

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Tom chuckled.

"It's fine. I have great boobs. I'm not supposed to be smart too," Megan stated, emerging from the boudoir in sweatpants and a Tshirt, her hands using the towel to wring her hair dry. It was the plainest he'd ever seen her look and still, she was incredible.

"You know you're the only one in this room that thinks such things, right?" Tom stated, pulling his legs up as she fell to the foot of the couch.

"It's a small room," Megan smirked.

"It's an apartment. It's not that small," Tom laughed, looking around. "It's bigger than mine I can assure you of that."

"Well, I am prettier."

Tom laughed loudly. "You are indeed." He watched as her cheeks flushed ever so softly. "You have so much more to offer this world than your looks, though they are…certainly mesmerizing. I wish you wouldn't sell yourself so short."

Megan shrugged. "It's a coping mechanism. Just…words others have said."

"I have not said them. Nor would I."

"You might be biased," Megan teased.

Tom shrugged. "Perhaps a bit…but your personality blinds me more than your beauty."

Megan began giggling. "You are laying it on thick today, Hiddleston."

"I'm just stating the truth."

Megan simply smiled and shook her head. "Let's get some lunch."

He could feel the weight of her body pressed against him, her frame cradled between his and the couch. Their legs, intertwined together as hands roamed the person before them. A movie had started an hour ago, yet not a second of it had been viewed. The only thing he'd seen was her face and the inside of his own eyelids as he got lost kissing her, yet again. His heart was pounding in his chest. His hands alternating between holding her face and roaming her voluptuous body. His breathing grew more and more shallow by the second and he knew that if he didn't take a breath now, there would be no stopping him from ripping the clothes right off her body.

He practically had to tear his mouth from hers, apologetically leaving a small peck behind. "I need…to cool off…" he said with a breathless laugh. He turned onto his back and rested the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Holy shit." Megan simply giggled and buried her face in his shoulder. "You…are an incredibly difficult person to keep a straight head around."

"Why are you trying to keep a straight head?" Megan asked softly as her index finger curled around the collar of his Tshirt.

Tom sighed. "Because I don't want things to get weird."

"What do you mean?"

Tom thought silently a moment and cleared his throat, before heaving a heavy sigh. "Sex makes things weird. It changes things and…we don't know what's going to happen after this and the last thing I want…is you to leave here and…think I'm just another guy who wanted one thing and that's it."

Megan sat up over him and looked down into the sincerest blue eyes she'd ever seen. "I would never, ever think that, Tom. I know you better than that."

Tom smiled sweetly and reached up to brush her bangs from grazing her cheekbones. "I hope so."

Megan smiled sweetly and delivered a short, soft kiss to his lips. "You don't need to worry so much. I promise you, I am…a grown up and can totally take care of myself."

"I'm not doubting that," Tom laughed, folding his arm under his head as he gazed at her. "I'm not…the type of guy that just hooks up with people and…"

"Tom, I know that..."

"I know you do. I'm just saying…" He paused and shook his head. "God I sound like a tit."

"You don't," Megan assured. "You really don't. I understand what you're saying."

"Do you?"

Megan took a deep breath and sighed. "Look. I know…that once we leave here things are…up in the air at best. But I know that we are here for three more weeks and…I don't wanna leave and have any regrets. I want to…do the best I can on this movie…"

"Well I think you're good there," Tom smiled.

Megan chuckled. "And I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. Doing whatever. This. This is perfect. You are perfect. And if we just spend the next three weeks making out on the couch then so fucking be it. Time well spent."

Tom laughed. "You're pretty incredible, ya know that?"

"I've been told," Megan shrugged.

"And totally humble as well," Tom laughed. He pulled the girl tightly into his chest. "You have to at least let me take you to dinner so I don't feel like quite such a slimeball."

"We've gone to dinner."

"No like…let me be a gentleman and like actually take you to dinner and pay and open doors and pull out chairs…"

"Are you asking me on a real date?"

"I think so."

"I mean you do all of those things anyway…"

"Would you just say yes?" Tom asked with clenched teeth as he poked at the giggling girl's sides. "God. You are infuriating."

"Yes!" Megan shrieked. "I will go on a date with you! Stop!"

"You'd think I was pulling teeth or something. Jesus. I'm trying to be a gentleman and take a girl out on a date before I sleep with her and she's over here arguing with me about it."

"Who are you talking to?" Megan asked.

"Myself. I'm talking to myself because you're an asshole."

Megan laughed and then paused. "So what you're saying is…we're totally gonna have sex…"

Tom burst into laughter so hard, his body began contorting. "I'm starting to feel like that's all you want from me," he teased. "Just an object for you to lust after."

Megan began nodding her head. "It is."

Tom shook his head, still laughing. "At least you're honest."

That night, Tom went out with Luke and the male members of the crew; Kane, David, a couple camera men. It was a guy's night, spent in the same bar they usually spent their nights at. Megan and her best friend and PR manager CiCi were out with the girls, but they would be joining them later. Until then, the boys were taking their time away from the women very seriously.

"So Tom," David spoke up, "what's going on with you and Megs?"

Tom practically choked on the beer he'd just attempted to take a drink of. "What?"

"Come on. I'm young, I'm not stupid. I see you two together," Kane said with a laugh. "You shagged her yet?"

Tom shook his head. "No. No I haven't." He took a drink, the line of questioning making him moderately uncomfortable.

"Well you should. I mean, I don't think there's a guy here that would say no," Kane said, looking around the table as none of the other men disagreed. "Somebody should and you seem to have a foot in the door."

Tom scoffed and his eyes fell to the label on his beer bottle as he began to pick at it. "We are…really good friends…and that's all I'm going to say on the matter."

David, the eldest of the group chuckled. "She tell you guys we were engaged awhile back?"

Tom's eyes shot up and across the table. "What?"

David nodded. "I know. Hard to believe, since I'm old enough to be her father, but yeah. Right after she moved to Hollywood. She was young…right off the bus from Omaha. Didn't turn out so well."

Luke sensed the horror in his co-star's expression. "What happened?" he asked for the silent Tom.

"Well…her first movie was one of mine. She'd had a rough go in LA so far. Bunch of sleaze trying to get her in porn and such like they usually do. She was…scared, naïve. I think…I don't know. She was probably looking for some kind of parental figure or something and we just gravitated toward each other. I mean…I was forty and here was this gorgeous eighteen year old, paying attention to me…what kind of guy wouldn't eat that up?" He looked to his right and a cameraman raised his beer bottle in agreement. "She um…unexpectedly at best…got pregnant and so I proposed. Then she…lost the baby and decided I wasn't what she wanted anymore."

Tom felt like he had either just gotten punched in the stomach or he was about to throw up. This was something she should've told him. Long ago, before the thought of them being something had even been a prospect. He looked to Luke. "Did she tell you any of this?" he asked in a whisper. Luke just shook his head. "Jesus Christ." He ran his hand over his face.

"Just relax, man," Luke said softly. "You're not exactly keeping things inconspicuous right now."

"It's not a big deal," David said, looking in Tom's direction. "It was…ten years ago. Chalk it up to her being young and dumb."

Tom just shook his head, still trying to take in what the director across the table had just told him. "I need some air…" he said, taking a deep breath and standing. "I'll be right back."

All the guys watched after him as Luke sighed.

"So there is something going on there?" Kane asked with a smirk.

"Likely not anymore," Luke sighed.

Tom spent most of the rest of his evening in silence. Luke had convinced him to stay, despite his every desire to go back to the hotel and hide for the remainder of the night. That desire only grew worse with the arrival of the girls.

"What's wrong with you?" Megan asked, sliding into the booth next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Tom stated simply, sipping on the glass of whiskey in his hand, his eyes staring forward.

She could practically feel ice on his breath. "Tom, what is going on? Talk to me."

"I said I don't want to talk about it," he repeated firmly.

"Well everything was fine like five hours ago and now you won't even look at me, so I'd kind of at least like to know why," Megan retorted.

"Yeah, and I would've liked to know you were engaged to our director before I wasted my time," Tom snapped, shooting her a simultaneously angry and pain filled expression. He then slammed the rest of his drink and rose from the table, heading to the patio outside.

Megan closed her eyes and sighed. "Fuck…" she cursed before getting up and heading after him. "Tom, it's not what you think…"

Tom laughed angrily. "What part of I don't want to talk about it do you not understand?" he asked. "I don't want to have this conversation right now, Megan. I'm not sure I want to have it at all. This is something you should've told me from the very fucking beginning."

"I don't talk about it, Tom!" Megan exclaimed. "It's not something I'm proud of!"

"It. Doesn't. Matter," Tom said sharply.

"Yes, it does," Megan said pleadingly. "Please. Just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain!" Tom exclaimed. "I'm not doing this! I'm not…getting involved in whatever it is you two have."

"We don't have anything, Tom! It was ten years ago!"

"I don't care! I really don't! I'm done!"

"You don't mean that."

"I really do, Megan. I really do." Tom paused and shook his head before he scoffed. "Ya know… I really liked you. I really thought that you liked me too…"

"I did! Tom, I do… This doesn't change anything…"

"It changes everything!" Tom shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "How could you keep this a secret? You know that if something was to happen between us that things would get very awkward on this set, very quickly. I at least deserved a bit of honesty here. I at least deserved to know exactly what I was getting into. "

Megan sighed. "I don't know what he told you…"

"He told me the truth which is more than I can say for you!"

Megan scoffed dismissively. "I doubt he told you the entire truth."

"It doesn't matter."

"Stop saying that. It does matter, Tom, or you wouldn't be so angry right now."

"I'm not angry," Tom said shaking his head. "I'm just done. I'm not…getting involved in whatever twisted idea of a relationship you two have."

"There is nothing…"

"There has to be something! You're here!"

"I'm here because the producers wanted me!" Megan exclaimed. "Do you honestly think I wanted to work with him? Seeing David again wasn't exactly high on my to do list."

"Well he certainly doesn't seem upset that you're here," Tom fired back. "You said you'd never been involved with someone you worked with yet…you almost married that man…"

"Because I was pregnant and fucking scared shitless…"

"So you don't hook up with co-workers except when there's a really good excuse," Tom replied. "So what's the excuse for me? What was that going to be?"

"The situations aren't even remotely similar, Tom."

"I don't know that. Fuck I don't know anything because you can't be fucking honest with me," Tom stated. "Maybe…I should have listened to all the naysayers. Maybe I should've fucking listened to Laura from day one."

"You're just being mean now."

"No, I'm being honest. But I wouldn't expect you to know what that was."

"Tom, David and I were a mistake, from day one. I was young and stupid and I messed up…"

"Yeah well…I'm glad we didn't get that far," Tom interrupted. He looked at her, his eyes clouded with disappointment. "I need to go."

"Tom," Megan began as she reached for him.

He quickly pulled away. "Just don't, Megan. Just…fucking don't." He shook his head and walked past her toward the door. "Have a good night."

Megan stood in the chilly Bordeaux evening trying to fight back tears. This night had turned into more of a horror story than the movie they were filming was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
To say things onset were strained would've been a massive understatement. Two days had passed, and Megan and Tom had only spoken when forced to. And it wasn't just them feeling the stress that had casted a haze over the once jovial set.  
"Jesus Christ, you guys," David sighed, more than frustrated with the situation. "Could you two fucking act like you at least like each other? Please."  
Megan sniffed and rose to her feet. "I need a minute."  
"Come on, Megan. Just push out the tits and let's do this."  
Megan, Luke, the crew and even Tom were stunned by his words. Megan scoffed angrily. "Fuck you, David," she said simply, grabbing her robe from the costume hand nearby.  
"Aw there she is, our little diva," David mocked as Megan made her way off the boat. The beauty didn't respond just raised a middle finger as she headed for the trailer. "Fucking princess…"  
Luke sat on the edge of the boat, waiting, hoping Tom would go after the girl, but after a few minutes he realized that wasn't anywhere close to happening. "Fuck it. I'll go talk to her." He stood and hurried off after his upset costar. "Meg! Hey! Wait up!"  
"Luke, I don't want to talk," Megan stated, arriving at the trailer door. "I just need a few minutes. I'll be fine."  
"You've been upset for two days…"  
"Can't fucking imagine why," Megan said sarcastically as she flopped down into one of the trio of chairs. "I just want to get this over with. I don't want to be here anymore."  
"Stop it. You don't mean that."  
"The fuck I don't, Luke," Megan snapped. "This was a stupid idea. I never should've gotten involved with him. With either of them."  
"What happened?" Luke asked, turning the middle chair toward her. "Tell me the truth, the honest to God truth, not whatever David said."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"It does to me," Luke stated. "And I think you need to get it out. So talk. I'm all ears."  
Megan laughed slightly. "You'd be the only one."  
"Tom…was angry…"  
"Trust me, that came across perfectly clear," Megan sighed. She shook her head. "He wouldn't listen. Not even for five seconds." She paused and gulped down the lump in her throat. "I guess that's what I get for thinking we had something legitimate."  
"Meg," Luke almost scolded. "That doesn't change his feelings toward you."  
"It doesn't matter. It really doesn't, because…whatever it is, whatever it was…it's done. I'm done with it," Megan stated. She gulped yet again. The words that were about to leave her mouth hadn't done so in almost the entire ten years since it had happened. She didn't talk about it, and she tried her damnedest to not even think about it, but maybe it was time for a change. Though they would quite possibly be the hardest words she'd ever said. "I was seventeen when I moved to LA, not eighteen. And I was seventeen when I met David and he basically told me if I didn't sleep with him, and do as he asked, that he would make sure I never had any sort of career. He told me if I wanted to get somewhere that didn't…involve…fucking dudes for money, that I would give him what he wanted…which at that point was me. I was young and naive and right off the bus from Nebraska. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to talk to. My parents all but abandoned me when I left and I had absolutely no friends in California so...I let him win. And I did...horrible things...with horrible people that he had introduced me to. I'm not proud of it and...if I could take it all back I would. In a heartbeat."  
Luke's face froze in horror. "You were a kid…"  
Megan nodded, angry tears beginning to burn in the corners of her dark eyes. "I was. A very naive, shy, broken kid." She cleared her throat. "And I let it continue. And then I got pregnant and he thought…he'd be a really…good guy and proposed and I idiotically said yes. And then…I, by some act of God and I hate myself for saying this, I had a miscarriage and in that moment…I ended it. All of it. And now, almost…ten years later, I'm still paying for all of it."  
Luke's head slowly began shaking back and forth. "I don't even know what to say."  
Megan shrugged. "There's not much to say."  
"He should be in jail," Luke said, his eyes narrowing.  
"I said yes. He can't take all the blame."  
"Yes he can! You were seventeen!" Luke exclaimed. "Jesus Christ, the guy's a pedophile! He had to be like forty!"  
"Thirty eight."  
"Jesus fucking Christ. I'm going to kill him."  
"Luke, just stop," Megan begged. "Please. Part of my contract for this movie was this not getting out. No one knows all the details and obviously he'd never admit to them, but we agreed to not talk about our past. I'm not supposed to be talking about it and neither is he."  
"Well that went out the window when he brought it up at the fucking pub the other night."  
"Please. Just…let it go."  
"You need to tell Tom."  
"Because he'll listen?" Megan asked with a laugh. "I tried to tell him the other night."  
"He was angry. He's calmed down now. I know that doesn't excuse his…massive overreaction, but he needs to know the truth."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Stop saying that. It does matter, it matters a lot."  
"It's not going to change people's opinion of me. It's not going to change the fact that he essentially jumped on the bandwagon and thought that sleeping around with everyone I work with is something I do. Bringing out all of this will do nothing but drudge it all up for me and I have worked damn hard to get passed it all. So please. Just…let it go."  
Luke gulped. "Who else knows?"  
"You and CiCi. That's about it. That's all that knows the truth anyway. Most…know we have some kind of history, but…it's all very vague."  
Luke sighed and ran his hands over his head. "I can't even believe you're here."  
Megan shrugged. "He's an incredible director, despite his complete ineptness at being a decent human being. I loved the script, the vision. I was willing to put the past in the past to do something incredible. I didn't think it'd turn into this."  
"I don't think I could've done it."  
"I look at it this way," Megan began, "if I hadn't said yes, I wouldn't have met you…or even Tom, so…I'm happy with my decision."  
Luke smiled, genuinely touched and rose from his chair, just to step forward and press his lips against her forehead. "I love you, darling. You are…one of the most incredible women I've ever met, even more so now. I don't care what anyone else says."  
"Thank you."  
"I'm gonna head back out there. You come when you're ready. David gets out of line, I'll take care of him."  
Megan laughed. "Please do."  
"Take as long as you need. I'll handle it."  
"Thank you." Megan watched Luke leave and then sighed. This had all turned into one hell of a mess.

Tom looked up as Luke climbed back onto the boat where the rest of the crew waited. "She okay?" he asked softly.  
"Go find out for yourself," Luke stated.  
Tom folded his fingers around each other and looked to the deck. "I don't think that would help anything."  
"Maybe it would," Luke said with a shrug. "Maybe it'd do you some good to shut up and listen to the girl for once."  
Tom arched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means exactly what I said," Luke stated firmly. "Things aren't what you think they are, but it doesn't matter….because I'm pretty sure you've killed any chance you had with her any way. You broke her heart, Hiddleston. Well done." Luke took a heavy breath and climbed back to his feet, walking as far away from Tom as the boat would allow.  
Tom took a deep breath and shifted his blue eyes back to the wood deck below him. Maybe it was time to put his pride aside. If she would even let him.

"You seen Megan?" Cici asked, stepping a single foot into the trailer.  
Tom looked up from the phone in his hands. "No. No, I think she left awhile ago."  
"Good," Cici said stepping in and shutting the door.  
Tom looked at her confused. "Why is that good?"  
"Because then I can tell you exactly how I feel," Cici stated. "You are a fucking asshole."  
Tom closed his eyes. "Look…"  
"No. You don't get to talk right now. I do. You talked enough the other night to last a fucking lifetime," Cici interrupted. "Do you wanna know why she doesn't talk about David? Why she never said anything to you?"  
"No, I…"  
"He basically raped her. For two years. And then he let his asshole sleazebag Hollywood schmuck friends do the fucking same. She was seventeen when they met, which I don't know if you know anything about basic law…or human decency even, but that makes her a child, and him and all his fucking jackass friends, fucking pedophiles," Cici stated. "She has spent the last ten years of her life trying to get over what that mother fucker did to her. The only reason she was even able to get away is because she had a fucking miscarriage which was another thing that tore her to shreds. She has been in therapy most of her adult life thanks to that asshole. Even her parents don't know. Her parents basically disowned her when she walked out the door, Tom. That girl has nobody. Except me, and Luke and I thought you. So really, really good job being an awesome guy and being there for her. Really, just stellar fucking work."  
"I didn't…I didn't…know…"  
"Of course you didn't! Because when she tried to tell you, she couldn't get two words in edgewise because you were busy having a nuclear level overreaction!" Cici cried. "You know…when she told me that you two kind of had this thing going, I was really excited for her. I thought…she finally found an incredible guy. One I was…confident would take care of her and do her right. Even if things didn't work out or turn into something serious, I really thought she would be safe with you but God was I fucking wrong. I don't think I've ever been more wrong, actually."  
Tom gulped. He wasn't sure he had ever felt this awful. He was sick to his stomach, his head was spinning. What in God's name had he done? What in God's name had David done? "I need to talk to her."  
"You don't fucking deserve to talk to her, but if I know Megan, she'll give you the chance anyway," CiCi paused and shook her head. "She is my best friend, Tom and it took her...three years to even mention it to me and that was only because I found out about him and her online. When I brought it up, she completely broke down. It's not...information she offers regularly. She wanted to tell you, she was going to tell you. Do you know how much courage that took? Do you understand the magnitude of the level of trust you just destroyed?" Tom could hardly breathe, let alone put a sentence together. "I'm really disappointed in you, Tom and so is she. Good luck coming back from that. And good luck with being just another Hollywood dick. I'm sure that'll work out well for you." Without another word, CiCi disappeared out the door and Tom was left trying to compile his scattered thoughts into something more complete.

Megan sighed and crawled out from under the blankets on her sofa. The only thing making her feel remotely better at the moment was ice cream and Doctor Who. She had a soft spot for the British sci-fi masterpiece, or perhaps with anything British in general. She wasn't expecting anyone to knock at her door, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to answer it. When she did, she was more certain that she should've pretended to be asleep.  
She looked up into Tom's eyes, which was difficult as he was staring at the floor. Despite the tan they had all been blessed with, having worked on the beach for as long as they had, he looked pale, as if something had just scared the ever living daylights out of him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I need to say something."  
"You really don't. I think we've said all there is to say." She began to shut the door, but just as he had not all that long ago, he placed his hand out, preventing it from closing. "Tom, just go."  
"Megan, please."  
"I don't want to talk to you. I did, and you shut me down faster than anyone ever has in my entire life. So I'm done. It's really that simple."  
"I was wrong, Megan. I was incredibly, awfully wrong."  
"Now you were wrong?" Megan asked. She paused and folded her arms across her chest. "Who told you?"  
"Cici."  
Megan scoffed and shook her head. "I knew either she or Luke would."  
"Luke knew?"  
"I told him today. Figured someone might as well know the truth, even if it wasn't you."  
"Megan, I fucked up," Tom stated, finally looking at her. "I beyond fucked up."  
"Oh I know, I was there."  
Tom sighed. He knew nothing he could say would make up for how he'd acted, but he had to try anyway. "I should've listened to you. I know that now…"  
"Yeah. You know because someone told you. If they hadn't said a word, would you be here right now?" Megan asked. "Or would you still be sitting on the boat saying only what you were paid to say?" Tom didn't know how to respond, so he remained silent, which only seemed to aggravate her more. "Exactly. Fucking exactly. You really should go."  
"Megan, please…"  
Megan sighed, the weight of her next words heavy on her chest. "Look, whatever this is, whatever it was…it's done now. I would really, really like it if we could just go back to being friends, hell...cordial coworkers would be an improvement at this point and then we can just forget anything else ever happened."  
Tom gulped and nodded. He had no right to ask for anything else and he knew it. "If that's what you want."  
Megan shook her head as tears burned in her eyes. "It wasn't. God, it really wasn't...but it has to be now. I can't risk making things any worse around here. Not…on set, not when we start doing festivals and press. We have to be able to look at each other and...right now that's a stretch for me."  
Tom nodded once again, not knowing what else to do. "I understand." He paused and closed his eyes. "I know…that it likely doesn't make any difference now, but…I really am sorry for how I handled things. How I reacted, the things I said, I'm sorry for all of it. Incredibly sorry. And for what he did. For what they all did. I am...beyond horrified and disgusted with them and...myself, quite honestly. And…I..." His voice began to crack as he was failing to hold back his own emotions. He sighed heavily as he looked up to the ceiling and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I don't know. I'm just...I'm really sorry and I miss you and I know that's my fault and I take...every single ounce of blame there is for that."  
"I miss you too," Megan said, trying to hide the tears streaming from her eyes.  
Tom took a step toward her and placed a hand on the back of her head. He pressed his lips against her forehead firmly. "Whatever I can do to make it up to you…just say the word. Whether it's...tomorrow or...a month from now. I'll do whatever I need to," he whispered.  
Megan just nodded as his hand brushed her shoulder and he headed for the door. It wasn't what she wanted, and she could feel every single crack that had just ripped through her heart. And there were plenty of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Are we fucking done here yet?" Megan sighed, walking into the trailer and flopping into the only empty seat. It had been a week since Tom's apology and things were beginning to feel a bit more normal. They were at least speaking, and laughing, and joking around. It was nice and Megan was having to fight awfully hard not to fall back into those sparkling blue eyes and the charming smile.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

Megan just shook her head. "David. Being a dick. Once again."

"What'd he do?" Tom asked from the opposite end of the trailer.

Megan sighed. "He is…threatening to go to the producers and…sue me for breach of contract."

"What!?" Tom exclaimed, his long legs dropping from the counter to the floor. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I was," Megan said with a sigh.

"He said something first!" Tom cried. "You just told the truth!"

"He doesn't know what I said. He just knows I said something, and he doesn't like it," Megan said, pursing her lips and shrugging.

Tom's tongue pushed out his cheek as he shook his head angrily. "That guy is a fucking piece of work." He paused and looked toward Megan. "What're you gonna do?"

Megan shrugged. "I don't know. I can't…deny it. I told you guys and I wasn't supposed to."

Luke shook his head. "No. No…HE told us first. He's the one that broke contract. He told us first. I'll fucking talk to the producers myself if I have to."

Without saying so much as a word, Tom rose to his feet and headed for the door, jaw clenched, fists balled up.

"Tom? What're you doing?" Megan asked, turning toward the door.

"What I should've done a week ago," Tom stated through clenched teeth.

Megan looked toward Luke, wide-eyed.

"I got him," Luke assured, standing and heading after the man, who at this point was jogging toward the production trailer. "Tom!"

"Shit," Megan cursed before springing up and following after both of her costars.

"Tom, wait up," Luke pleaded, finally catching up to the man. "Don't make things worse, man. Just…"

"I'm not going to make them worse. I'm going to end them," Tom stated simply, throwing open the door to production. "Guys, can I get a minute with David please?" he asked the rest of the crew crowded into the tiny trailer.

No one said anything, just rose from their seats and headed outside. "Tom, what can I do for you?" David asked, obviously not anticipating what was to come.

"I want to leave her alone," Tom stated simply.

"Who?" David asked with a chuckle.

"You know perfectly well who," Tom answered. "Stop giving Megan such a hard time."

"She broke contract, Tom…"

"No. YOU broke contract. You brought it up and I'm beginning to think you did so because you knew she and I had something," Tom stated.

"I couldn't care less what she does. Or who, rather," David stated, removing a cigarette from the package next to him and tapping it on the counter before putting it between his lips and lighting it up. "I'm sorry if I…ruined things for you, Tom. That wasn't my intent. But you should know what you're getting into."

"Oh give it a rest," Tom said, dismissively, arms folded across his chest. "I know the truth. Luke and I both do actually."

"I don't know what she told you…"

"You know exactly what she told me," Tom interrupted. "And if you don't want the rest of the world knowing exactly what kind of man you are, I suggest you make these next two weeks as enjoyable for her as possible."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Hiddleston?"

Tom pursed his lips and shook his head. "It's not a threat. I'm promising you that you do not want to try me.."

"I'm not particularly scared of you, Tom."

"Well you should be. How do you think the producers would feel if the star they paid the most money for walked off set vowing not to return two weeks before filming wraps? I guarantee they will fight a lot harder to keep me than they will you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

David chuckled. "You're really that into her?"

"My feelings for Megan aren't why I'm standing here," Tom stated. "My disdain for the way you have treated and continue to treat a very dear friend of mine is the only reason I am standing here right now. So I suggest you start behaving differently because it would take very little for me to make a phone call and bring your career crashing down around you. And I think I'd find more than a few supporters of my cause. I can't imagine Megan's been the only one."

"Careful with your accusations."

"Then careful with your mouth," Tom snarled, his eyes glowing with anger.

"They're not going to get a new director this close to the end, kid…"

"I think it's more likely than getting a new leading man and scrapping the two months worth of work we've already done. Do you think a reshoot is in the budget? I severely doubt it. And it wouldn't be that hard to pick up someone perhaps a bit less qualified, but willing to follow through with your vision."

David chuckled and exhaled a cloud of smoke. "You're a lot more devious than your reputation gives you credit for, Hiddleston. Here I thought you were the sweet, charming Brit every girl wanted and every director wanted to work with."

"Every man has his limits and you seem to have found mine," Tom stated. "So are we going to make the next two weeks work or shall I collect my things and make some calls?"

David thought a moment, but new everything Tom had said was right. The producers would get rid of him before they'd ever let their star walk. He had no ground to stand on. "We'll be fine."

"Glad to hear it. Enjoy your evening," Tom stated, giving the man one more stern look before exiting the trailer, where he found only Luke and Megan waiting.

"What did you do?" Megan asked.

"Nothing. Just…talked to him," Tom stated.

"I doubt that," Megan argued.

"Well he's alive. You can go see for yourself," Tom laughed. Both Luke and Megan continued to stare. "I just…told him that if he didn't drop things and start behaving differently that I would walk and that the production company probably wouldn't like that very much."

"You threatened to quit?" Megan asked.

Tom nodded. "I did. Not really a threat as I would, without question."

"Is it too late for me to get onboard with that?" Luke asked.

Tom chuckled. "No, but I don't think we'll be having any more issues."

"Why?"

"Because he knows the studio would fire him before they let me go," Tom stated. He paused. "Plus I may have assured him that I would ruin his career if he didn't start acting more appropriately."

"Jesus, Tom," Luke chuckled.

"What?" Tom asked. "It's going to be fine. I won't have to follow through with any of it."

"Are you sure about that?" Luke asked.

"Fairly certain," Tom nodded. "Can't imagine he'd like people digging into his past." He looked to Megan who had grown unusually silent. "You alright?"

"Yeah I just…" Megan paused and looked up at him. "You didn't have to do all of that."

"I did though," Tom argued. "I should've done something last week, but…better late than never I suppose." He stared at her, watching what appeared to be disbelief cloud her eyes. "What? Hey. C'mere," he soothed, pulling her into his arms and resting his chin atop her head.

"I don't think anyone's ever fought for me before," Megan stated softly, face buried in the strong chest before her.

Tom's head dipped and he brushed his lips against the hair atop her head. "Well get used to it. You've got the two of us now."

"President and Vice President of the Megan Alexander fan club reporting for duty," Luke said with a smirk and a salute. He laughed as Megan moved from Tom's arms to his. "What do you say we all get out of here and go find some grub, yeah? I've had enough of this godforsaken set for the day."

"I just want to drink," Megan stated.

"Well you should probably eat first. I don't want to pick you off the floor later," Luke stated, his hand mussing the hair on her head. "Let's go kids."

The other two began to follow but Megan quickly grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him to a halt. "Thank you," she said simply. "Seriously. You didn't…have to do any of that. I would never expect you to."

"Someone had to stand up for you. Even if…it's ten years and a week too late. It needed to be done," Tom stated. He paused and gulped. "And maybe…a little part of me…did it selfishly. Because of the enormous tit I've left myself feeling like since last week. So…it really wasn't all for you. Just mostly."

Megan laughed and shook her head. "I think I'm still supposed to be mad at you."

"You can be. I…completely understand if you are."

"But I'm not. You are really hard to stay mad at…I think it's the accent."

Tom laughed as she began walking away. "It does do pretty well for me."

"Or the eyes."

"Yeah, I've heard that too…"

"The smile…the laugh…that ass…"

Tom shook his head. "I can't deny any of that."

"The modesty," Megan said sarcastically.

"You know I'm joking…though I did just threaten a man with my star status, so…"

"So you're a hero now, too. You just keep getting better, Hiddleston," Megan said with a wink before jogging to catch up with Luke.

Tom just laughed and shook his head. He didn't know how and he didn't care, but he seemed to have won her back and at that moment, that was all that mattered. He took a deep breath before running toward his cast mates. The next two weeks were about to be immensely more enjoyable.

"So tired…" Megan stated with a sigh as she walked into her room and kicked the pink flip flops from her feet.

"So go to bed," Tom stated, following her in and closing the door.

"I don't want to, Megan argued. "I wanna hang out with you."

Tom grinned. "We've got two weeks. No need to cram it all in tonight." He took a seat beside her on the sofa, but she was quick to lean into his arms which elicited a content sigh from the man. Arm rested on her shoulders, his hand reached up, stroking the dark locks on her head. He turned his face toward her and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent before his lips left behind a sweet peck on her hairline. "This is much more enjoyable than avoiding each other."

"Let's not go back to that," Megan said softly, snuggling into him even more. "I missed this. I missed you."

Tom smiled sweetly before delivering another kiss atop her head. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I was such a cock. I didn't mean…I didn't….I don't know."

"What?" Megan asked, sitting up and looking at the somber man. "What's wrong?"

"I guess…I just feel like…I've ruined something that could've possibly been really good and…I don't know. I guess I'm just kicking myself for it right now."

"Tom, I'm right here."

"I know."

"Does it look ruined to you?" Megan asked.

Tom smiled and brought his hand up to brush her cheek. "I just…desperately do not want to hurt you anymore. I've done quite enough of that I think." He gulped. "I also…desperately do not want to have to say goodbye in two weeks…because that sounds completely terrible at this point."

"It's not goodbye," Megan assured. "It's more of an… I'll see you later."

Tom chuckled. "Still. Not really looking forward to it."

"Me either."

Tom sighed heavily. "I just need to know we're okay. At least…friendship wise. I have no right to anything else at this point and I know that."

"We're okay," Megan assured with a nod. "We've all made mistakes. I can't hold that against you."

"No but I did act like an enormous fuck. I don't think I could've reacted more poorly if I had made an actual attempt to do so."

Megan shrugged. "It happens. I mean, I was hiding something…"

"For good reason," Tom interrupted. "And I just turned into a jealous tit and blew everything completely out of proportion."

"You don't have anything to be jealous of. Not with David…or anyone for that matter," Megan stated. She gulped. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you're the one sitting here. You're the one I want to give my last goodnight to. Nobody else."

Tom smiled, his cheeks flushing just ever so slightly. "That…was pretty romantic there. You should right a sonnet."

"Ode to Hiddleston."

Tom snickered. "I am quite certain that I am unworthy of that at this moment."

"I don't know," Megan said with a shrug. "You went to bat for me today. Not a lot of people have done that." She scooted back toward him. "Look, you said some things, and I said some things and they were things we shouldn't have said. But…that happens. We are human. We make mistakes. And…the fact that you're here, right now, speaks more to the man you are than those words did."

Tom stared into the pair of dark eyes before him; a deep brown sea of stars at the moment. Again he reached for her face, palm of his hand against her cheek, fingers weaving through the hair on the back of her head. He gulped as she brought her face mere centimeters from his. "Are we doing this again?" he asked softly as her forehead connected with his. Her lips were close enough he could practically taste them, and he wanted to. God he wanted to.

"I'm starting to feel like we don't have much control over it," Megan whispered before she thrust her lips upon his.

Tom made no objections as her tongue slid into his mouth, his own tangling into the mix. He cradled her face with both of his hands as she crawled onto his lap, arms around his chest as he leaned back against the edge of the sofa. His heart was racing. He could feel her heartbeat pounding against his chest. One of his hands left her face and headed down her body; her shoulder, down her arm, resting a minute at her waist before rounding the curve of her ass and pulling her more into him.

Sophia pulled back, gasping for air, but she couldn't retrieve more than a single breath before Tom's mouth crashed into hers once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as he shifted, moving her from his lap to the couch, his long, lean frame looming over her, pinning her to the grey cushions below. His hands left her body only to tug the leather jacket from his arms, and toss it carelessly to the floor below. "Shit…" she gasped as she felt the scruff on his chin hit the crease of her neck. She practically writher beneath him as his hands moved under her shirt, to the soft skin of her stomach.

Tom pulled his mouth from her neck, just to bring it back to her lips. "If I don't stop now…" he said between kisses. "I'm afraid I won't be able to."

"Who wants you to stop?" Megan asked before brushing her lips against his Adam's apple.

His eyes rolled back into his head and his jaw dropped as her hands began undoing the belt around his waist, all the while her lips assaulting his neck and collarbone. He felt the belt loosen and her hands moving to the button on his jeans. Then the zipper. He gulped, certain what was next to come would instantly send him into a fit. "Ahh…" he groaned as he felt her hand brush over his cock, still hidden under a tight pair of boxer briefs. "Fuck…"

"What was that about stopping?" Megan asked with a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up," Tom commanded before his mouth encompassed hers, tongues engaged in a heated battle. Her hand drifted upward, stopping just at the waist band to slide under, her fingers wrapping tightly around his shaft. He moaned into their kiss as she began stroking him, her grip tight and deliberate. "Jesus Christ…" he sighed as his breathing shallowed. "God I need you…"

"I'm all yours," Megan practically purred.

Tom instantly sat up, practically flinging his shirt from his body, her hands scrambling to do the same to hers. But just as he had kicked off his shoes and slid his jeans down his legs the phone beside the couch started ringing. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Just get back over here. It'll stop," Megan commanded, grabbing him and pulling him back on top of her, now only patches of underwear between them.

"You should probably answer it," Tom laughed as her lips nipped for his.

"Do you really want me to?" Megan asked as her fingertips tugged at the waistband of his boxers once again.

"No, but they're not giving up so it could be rather important."

Megan opened her mouth to speak just as the phone fell silent. "Well lookie there…"

"Mmm. Back to action," Tom grinned mischievously but just as his lips had barely brushed hers, her cell phone could be ringing from her crumpled jeans on the floor. "Darling, I think it is rather important."

"Mother fuckers," Megan cursed, leaving Tom giggling as she reached for her pants. She pulled out her phone and glanced at the screen. "It's my sister."

"I'll go," Tom said, rising from the sofa and grabbing his shirt.

"You don't have to go. Maybe I can get rid of her quickly."

"Love, if she's called twice, she probably needs you more than I do at the moment." As he finished pulling his shirt over his head, he leaned back over her and kissed her, strongly, passionately. "I can wait."

"I can't," Megan pouted.

"You'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He finished buckling his jeans and picked up his shoes and jacket, all before one last kiss.

"Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight, darling. Call your sister." He tossed her a wink and headed for the door. Tom chuckled to himself as he pulled the door closed behind him. The next two weeks would be fine indeed.


End file.
